1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valet key storage device in which a valet key can be securely stored in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
There are vehicle families which provide two kinds of key, one of which is a master key used by a driver for driving and another is a valet key. The valet key is used, for example, for depositing a vehicle by passing a key to a valet parking attendant of a hotel and entrusting him to move the vehicle to the parking etc. Both of the master key and the valet key can be used for unlocking or locking doors of the vehicle and starting up an engine. Furthermore, it is possible to unlock or lock a trunk or a glove box with the master key, but not with the valet key.
As for key types of a master key and a valet key, there is a key type with a key groove and key teeth which is inserted into a door and a cylinder of an engine start switch, and another key type having an immobilizing function in which the security against a theft or the like is enhanced by communicating with the engine start switch wirelessly.
A key having the immobilizing function is a system with an IC chip called a transponder incorporated in a key or a portable device, letting the transponder to transmit an ID code when bringing the key or the portable device close to an engine switch, permitting the engine to start up when the ID code of the transponder and an ID code on a vehicle side match, and starting up the engine by subsequently pressing a push button of the engine start switch.
A keyless system which activates a function of a valet key provided with the immobilizing function has been proposed, for example, there is a method for setting up a valet mode by an owner activating a mechanical lock of the vehicle with a mechanical key.
Furthermore, there is a smart keyless system disclosed by JP-A 2006-225976 in which it is not necessary to carry two of the master key and the valet key individually and also the security is enhanced, and in this system, a separating piece (tongue) incorporating a transponder in the portable device provided with a mechanical key is provided removably, a tongue isolation signal which indicates the separation of the tongue is transmitted with an ID signal from the portable device when passing the portable device to a valet parking attendant after detaching this tongue, and the valet mode is set up on the vehicle side.
However, according to a conventional smart keyless system, although it is possible to use the portable device separately for the master key and the valet key by attaching and removing the tongue, since the tongue is smaller compared with the portable device, it is possibly lost after separating from the portable device. In case of loss, a vehicle may be stolen by that key. Furthermore, the structure of the portable device becomes complicated. Furthermore, since there is no secure space to store a valet key in a conventional vehicle, it is necessary to carry around an extra key.